cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Monthly Bushiroad
] "Monthly Bushiroad" (月刊ブシロード Gekkan Bushirōdo) is a magazine published by Bushiroad. When Kerokero Ace announced that they will cease publication. It will be handling the Cardfight!! Vanguard monthly releases of information. Contents *Mini Vanguard. *Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga. *Cardfight!! Vanguard G (Manga). *Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman. *Bermuda Triangle: Karen on Stage. *Vanguard Units Original Novel *Detective Opera Milky Holmes *Fire Leon - a manga series that Bushiroad is currently running alongside a tcg that they are making based off the same person. *Neppu Kairiku Bushiroad SIDE:SUOU - a series that was on haitus due to the death of the creator and staff leaving, now Bushiroad is currently taking charge of it. *Boundmon - a manga series based on the Bushimo's video game of the same name. *Card Game, Shiyo! - a manga series that centers around the mascot of Bushiroad. *Any other related Bushiroad products. Issue *'Issue 1' date release: September 6, 2013. *'Issue 2' date release: October 8, 2013. *'Issue 3' date release: November 8, 2013. *'Issue 4' date release: December 7, 2013. *'Issue 5' date release: January 8, 2014 *'Issue 6' date release: February 8, 2014 *'Issue 7' date release: March 8, 2014. *'Issue 8' date release: April 8, 2014. *'Issue 9' date release: May 8, 2014. *'Issue 10' date release: June 7, 2014. *'Issue 11' date release: July 8, 2014. *'Issue 12' date release: August 8, 2014. *'Issue 13' date release: September 8, 2014. *'Issue 14' date release: October 8, 2014. *'Issue 15' date release: November 8, 2014. *'Issue 16' date release: December 8, 2014. *'Issue 17' date release: January 8, 2015. *'Issue 18' date release: February 6, 2015. *'Issue 19' date release: March 7, 2015. *'Issue 20' date release: April 8, 2015. *'Issue 21' date release: May 8, 2015. Gift Usually a card along with an item are given as a 'gift' for buying the magazine. Promotional Cards See also: Monthly Bushiroad Gallery. *MB/001 - Storm Bring Dragon *MB/002 - Binary Star Twin Gunner *MB/003 - Chain Blast Dragon *MB/004 - Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *MB/005 - Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader *MB/006 - Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus *MB/007 - Apprentice Idol, Karen *MB/008 - Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *MB/009 - Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *MB/010 - "Man" *MB/011 - "Man who Cannot be Manipulated" Shuichi Tanaka *MB/012 - Kanae Kumoi *MB/013 - Psychic of Ash, Hadar *MB/014 - Psychic of Dust, Izaya *MB/015 - Battle Sister, Gelee *MB/016 - Battle Sister, Pudding *MB/017 - Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume *MB/018 - Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo *MB/019 - Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo *MB/020 - Rising Star, Trois *MB/021 - King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell *MB/022 - Clipping Deletor, Evo *MB/023 - True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *MB/024 - Amon's Leader, Astaroth *MB/025 - Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *MB/026 - Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis *MB/027 - Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *MB/028 - Planetary Mineral Lady Searcher *MB/029 - Psychic of Ash, Hadar *MB/030 - Psychic of Dust, Izaya *MB/031 - Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael *MB/032 - Dosage Celestial, Asmodel *MB/033 - Machining Tarantula mk II *MB/034 - Machining Hornet mk II *MB/035 - Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristoteles *MB/036 - Steam Maiden, Lacina-Ber *MB/037 - Eradicator, Unruly Dragon *MB/038 - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers Items *Deck Holder with Bushiroad's franchises on it. (8th issue). *MiniVan Calendar 2014 (8th issue). *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Deck Holder (2nd issue). *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser & Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Poster (6th issue). Decks *MBD1: Link Joker (5th issue). *MBD2: Kagerō (5th issue). *MBD3: This is THE Toshiki Kai BOOK (11th issue). Gallery M-bushi02.jpg|A look at the insider of the magazine MB-Issue0.jpg|0 issue cover MB-Issue1.jpg|1st issue cover (First design) MB-Issue1.png|1st issue cover (Second design) MB-Issue2.png|2nd issue cover MB-Issue3.png|3rd issue cover MB-Issue4.png|4th issue cover MB-Issue5.png|5th issue cover MB-Issue6.png|6th issue cover MB-Issue7.png|7th issue cover MB-Issue8.png|8th issue cover MB-Issue9.png|9th issue cover MB-Issue10.png|10th issue cover MB-Issue11.png|11th issue cover MB-Issue12.png|12th issue cover MB-Issue13.png|13th issue cover MB-Issue14.png|14th issue cover MB-Issue15.png|15th issue cover MB-Issue16.png|16th issue cover MB-Issue17.png|17th issue cover MB-Issue18.png|18th issue cover MB-Issue19.png|19th issue cover MB-Issue20.png|20th issue cover MB-Issue21.png|21st issue cover MB-Issue22.png|22nd issue cover MB-Issue23.png|23rd issue cover MB-Issue24.png|24th issue cover MB-Issue25.png|25th issue cover MB-Issue26.png|26th issue cover MB-Issue27.png|27th issue cover MB-Issue28.png|28th issue cover Video File:月刊ブシロード 9月6日新創刊！|1st issue commercial File:10月8日発売！月刊ブシロード11月号CM|2nd issue commercial File:11月8日発売！月刊ブシロード12月号CM|3rd issue commercial File:12月7日発売！ 月刊ブシロード1月号CM|4th issue commercial File:1月8日発売！ 月刊ブシロード2月号CM|5th issue commercial File:2月8日発売！ 月刊ブシロード3月号CM|6th issue commercial File:3月8日発売！ 月刊ブシロード4月号CM|7th issue commercial File:4月8日発売！月刊ブシロード5月号CM|8th issue commercial File:5月8日発売！月刊ブシロード6月号CM|9th issue commercial File:6月7日発売！月刊ブシロード7月号CM|10th issue commercial File:7月8日発売！月刊ブシロード8月号CM|11th issue commercial File:8月8日発売 月刊ブシロード9月号CM|12th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード11月号|14th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード12月号 11 8発売|15th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード1月号 12 8発売|16th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード２月号ＣＭ|17th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード3月号 2 6発売！|18th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード4月号|19th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード5月号|20th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード6月号|21th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード7月号|22nd issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード7 8売り号|23rd issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード9月号（2015 8 8発売）|24th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード10月号（2015 9 8発売）|25th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード11月号（2015 10 8発売）|26th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード12月号（2015 11 7発売）|27th issue commercial Category:Manga Magazine